


Drabble #22 - Wrecked

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dom/sub, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't have sex in math class- but you sure can text about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #22 - Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ireadtomuchfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadtomuchfanfic/gifts).



> Request: Have a story in one character's perspective (ex: I felt his hand travel up my shirt, moans intermingle and I feel like my legs are going to give out.) I never hear stories like this and I REALLY WANT SOME LIKE THESE
> 
> There is a half from Cas' point of view and a half from Dean's, so enjoy ;)

My boyfriend Dean is downright insatiable, and that’s not an exaggeration. There’s seemingly no rhyme or reason, just raging teenage hormones every second of every day. Like right now, we’re in math class and I can see him shifting in his seat and brushing his thumb over his lips while shivering at the sensation. I know what he’s thinking about, and it sure as hell isn’t the algebra homework in front of him. I take my phone out to send him a text, knowing that the teacher is out of the room.

_Are you thinking about my cock in your mouth, baby?_

A few seconds pass before Dean’s phone vibrates, a terrified look on his face as he turns it to silent and looks around for the teacher. I scoff at the thought that Dean doesn’t think that was planned. I’m not the one that lets my dick think for me. I look down a few moments later to see my phone screen light up with his return text, scoping out the surroundings one last time before typing out a response.

_Jesus, Cas, do you want to kill me?_

I chuckle at the message, typing another back. He thinks that I’ll stop if he makes a big deal, how cute.

_Don’t play dumb with me, you have the dirtiest fantasies in math, it’s why you never pay attention. You can’t honestly tell me that you aren’t thinking about sucking me off._

I can’t help but smile at my own handiwork, knowing just how much Dean enjoys the thought of pleasuring me. Having that boy as a sub is invigorating. He’s always up for a challenge, offering himself up for use. Sometimes he does decide to be a brat, but he only does that when he wants- no needs punishment, which I am more than happy to deliver. I snap out of my daydream-like state when Dean texts back, hiding the screen behind my math textbook.

_Well, yeah…but not just that._

The look on Dean’s face seems shameful, exactly the expression of shrouded desires I’ve become accustomed to. I scan the room to make sure that no one is looking towards us, resting my hand on Dean’s shoulders and rubbing it reassuringly as I send my text.

_What is it, pretty boy? I want you to tell me._

I stare intently at the way Dean shifts in his seat, watching as he bites his lip and sends a message back nervously. It takes a few minutes, so it must be long. I find myself just a little too eager to find the cause of Dean’s arousal. I know for a fact that Dean is capable of coming exclusively from giving me head, (in fact, he had many times) so the prospect of him wanting something more must be purely self-indulgent. Judging by the incoming text, it was an in depth fantasy. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Naughty boy.

_I can’t stop thinking about the weight of your cock in my mouth, how amazing you taste. I can’t stop thinking about fucking myself on the purple vibrator that you bought me while you use my mouth as your personal fuck toy. I can’t think stop thinking about you teasing my nipples mercilessly while my hands stay tied behind my back and my vision cut off with a blindfold._

I look down at the message and nearly choke on my own breath, not expecting such a detailed and blunt answer from my first question. If Dean is that eager to spill his desires he must really be desperate, I almost feel bad for the guy- but I don’t. He may be acting like a whiny brat on purpose, and I do not tolerate fake whiny brats. Still, the content of the message intrigues me, giving me new ideas that I’d love to try if Dean really deserves them. That purple vibrator I purchased for Dean is definitely worth every penny, an essential tool for teasing the hell out of him and keeping him at a constant plateau of nearly but not enough pleasure.

_If you’re a good boy I’d think about it, Dean. You can’t and you won’t get what you want by being a brat tonight, do you understand?_

This time I stare at Dean’s phone until it lights up, tapping my foot as the end of class quickly approaches. He seems extremely interested while he stares at the message, licking his lips and practically rutting against the seat underneath him in anticipation. His actions made it clear that he wasn’t faking it, an obvious look of frustration and arousal evident on his face.

_Yes._

Just the single word displayed on my phone sends a shiver down my spine, the amount of authority Dean hands over to me making me feel all too important and powerful. Just then the bell rings to signal the end of the day, a smile looming across my face. When we get home Dean will be _wrecked_.

 

-x x x x x-

 

Jesus fucking Christ, can’t a guy get a break from constant arousal? I thought that being a horny, hormonal 14 year old was bad, but this? Random bursts of sudden and immediate sexual need, Cas must have me trained for this, some sort of trigger. I can’t help but drag the pad of my thumb along my bottom lip, my entire body seeming to convulse in reaction. Once it start I can’t stop it, the thought of Castiel’s hands roaming my skin, and more specifically the thought of my boyfriend’s cock resting in my mouth. The algebra homework on my desk is completely useless and left alone, but I startle when the phone hidden underneath of it vibrates, my eyes darting around the room in search of the teacher.

_Are you thinking about my cock in your mouth, baby?_

For a few seconds I’m terrified, but once I realize the reality of the situation I turn off the vibration setting on my phone and move on, figuring out that the timing must have been planned. It’s Cas, he doesn’t think with his dick like an idiot. I bite my lip as I tap out a response of overreaction to the text, hoping that it might persuade him to stop. I really can’t stand even 15 minutes of his teasing at the moment, everything is a sensory overload.

_Jesus, Cas, do you want to kill me?_

I hear a soft chuckle from behind myself and I attempt to decode its meaning. It doesn’t take much to decode its borderline evil intent when another message comes through.

_Don’t play dumb with me, you have the dirtiest fantasies in math, it’s why you never pay attention. You can’t honestly tell me that you aren’t thinking about sucking me off._

I have to fight my own vocal chords to prevent an embarrassing groan from slipping out at the thought of giving Castiel the pleasure that he deserves, cursing my boyfriend for recognizing my body language and knowing all of my fantasies…well almost all. There is no way that he knows the one currently playing out in my mind. It’s much too filthy.

_Well, yeah…but not just that._

The look of shame on my face has to be radiating through the room by now, especially when Cas’ hand plants itself on my shoulder, rubbing it briefly in an effort to get me to spill my thoughts and fantasies. Whatever I’m about to receive on my phone is going to work, I’m going to tell Cas my exact filthy thoughts and I can just feel it.

_What is it, pretty boy? I want you to tell me._

I can feel a whimper noise resting on my lips, just begging to ask Castiel to take me right now and have his way. That won’t work now though, Cas wouldn’t give him that satisfaction even if he were able to. I can tell by the impatient, yet subtle clack of fingernails against wooden desk that my boyfriend is eager to find out my self-indulgent thoughts, the noise causing me to type faster. It isn’t a short message by any means, and it’s very, very, _very_ naughty of me to even suggest, but I give him what he asks for, sending an in depth description of just what I can imagine him doing to me.

_I can’t stop thinking about the weight of your cock in my mouth, how amazing you taste. I can’t stop thinking about fucking myself on the purple vibrator that you bought me while you use my mouth as your personal fuck toy. I can’t think stop thinking about you teasing my nipples mercilessly while my hands stay tied behind my back and my vision cut off with a blindfold._

A choked off breath echoes through the room as my message is delivered, and I can hear Cas trying to pass the noise off as a normal cough. Hopefully the message that I’m being serious gets through to him, considering that I made no struggle in feeding him the information. Still, I can understand his hesitance, for I am aware of how much of a brat I can be when I want my way. I try to formulate a way to make him believe but my mind wanders to the exact vibrator Castiel bought for me, a purple, curved piece of magic that manages to hit my prostate every single time…if Cas allows it, that is. Worth every penny.

_If you’re a good boy I’d think about it, Dean. You can’t and you won’t get what you want by being a brat tonight, do you understand?_

I swallow hard at the sentence that stares back at me, knowing exactly just how obedient I’ll have to be- just how obedient Cas expects me to be so I can fully earn my own selfish desires. I lick my lips at the thought of what could possibly be in store…getting tied to the bed, maybe edged until I can’t think straight, possibly spanked cherry red with my ass in the air for presentation…I catch myself rutting against the seat beneath me and I try and force myself to stop. I text back only a single word to indicate my approval and obedience.

_Yes._

In that moment I hand all of my authority over to Castiel, let him take all of the power he wants. I hear the bell ring to signal the end of the day, taking a deep breath as I stare at the smile looming across my dominant’s face. When we get home I’m going to be _wrecked_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write any true smut yet because I wanted to test my hand at 1st person POV first, but I'll be glad to continue it if you want more :)


End file.
